


Betrayal

by spider_ranger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_ranger/pseuds/spider_ranger
Summary: They had a great run, but they both knew it would come to this eventually.





	Betrayal

“So this is it, huh?”

“You knew it would come down to this. It was inevitable.”

Lena stood across from Kara, with the green glowing gun in her hand. Kara stood with her hands up in surrender, helpless to the woman standing in front of her. It absolutely broke her heart that the woman who she’d come to love and cherish more than anything, is five seconds away from pulling the trigger.

“Lena…. This isn’t you.”

“I’m a Luthor. This is exactly who I am.”

“Please Lena, I know you don’t want to do this.”

“Oh yes I do, _Supergirl.”_

“I know you. I know you better than anyone else. I know everyone expects you to become just like your family, and yeah, I did doubt you for a second and I couldn’t be more sorry about that. I was an idiot, but I still know that you, Lena Luthor, are the most kind, generous, and loving person I know. You’re a _good_ person.”

Lena was on the brink of tears at this point, but she still had the gun pointed at the kryptonian.

“That doesn’t mean this doesn’t have to be done.”

“I know. I just wanted you to know that. If you feel like this is what you need to do… then so be it. If I had to die by someone hands, I’m glad it’s yours. But I need you to know that I will always believe in you, Lena, and I will always love you.”

“Please don’t make this harder than it has to be, Kara.” Lena sobbed out.

“It’s okay. I promise. Go ahead.”

Lena closed her eyes. She was just about to pull the trigger, when the light on Kara’s vest flickered and made a sound, signaling she had been shot. When Lena heard the sound, she opened her eyes.

“Wait, I didn’t do that.”

“You guys are so damn weird.” Alex’s voice rang out. Lena turned around to see Alex’s gun was pointed at Kara’s vest, meaning that she was the one to kill Kara before she could. “Someone had to end it.”

“….. How long have you been standing there?” Kara asked.

“Long enough.” Alex answered. Just then, the lights went up and the soft music in the background ended, signaling the end of the game. A robotic voice was then heard over the loud speaker announcing the winners.

“ _First Place: W. Schott. Second Place: A. Danvers. Third Place: S. Arias.”_

“Wait, what!?” Lena exclaimed. “I’m not even in the top three!? That’s absurd! I was winning by a mile!”

“Yeah, you _were_ , until you decided to waste the last ten minutes with your weird Shakespearean tragedy thing. If this is some weird kind of foreplay for you, I want nothing to do with it.” With that, Alex left, leaving the two lovers staring after her in shock and embarrassment.

“We…. Did get a little carried away, didn’t we?” Kara asked.

“Eh, maybe a little bit.” Lena chuckled. “But it was still fun.”

“In a weird way, yeah. It was.” Kara leaned in and locked Lena’s lips with her own. After a few seconds the two parted. “So….. can this count as some weird sort of foreplay?” Lena only smirked.

“Fly us home then, Supergirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was dumb, but I hope it was a funny dumb. I have a writers block with my main story, but I wanted to write something and this idea just popped into my brain, so here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment


End file.
